


Yelp page for Coney Island Design & Construction/科尼岛设计与装潢公司的点评页面

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brad没有get到, Bucky计划的副作用, M/M, 也不新鲜, 夏天雇他们, 某人的评论太——淫荡啦, 汗水真是前所未有的性感, 珍珠一样的汗滴随着每一锤挥洒, 第三者视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 科尼岛设计与装潢公司的点评页面有许多好评。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yelp page for Coney Island Design & Construction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177935) by [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent), [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 我懒得做图，所以放文字版的orz

**科尼岛设计与装潢公司**  
★★★★★ 22条评论  
为纽约及周边地区提供服务  
科尼岛大道743号，NY 11218  
电话：（212）555-3429

热评：  
 **Katie M.** 格林堡，2位好友，55条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年9月3日  
这帮小伙子在我家厨房干的活很不错（我爱我的新橱柜！），不过说真的，雇他们不是为了这个理由。听我的，姑娘们，你们会想请上几天假*亲自*监督他们干活。不是说他们不可靠——尤其那个戴眼镜的，人特别甜——可我跟你们讲，请几天假吧，绝对 **值得** 。

 **Jody A**. 肯辛顿，9位好友，8条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年9月5日  
Katie说的太对了！！！我住在离他们几个街区外的教会大道，但有时候我会在贝弗利下车走回家，为了路过他们的车库，万一能看见他们在外面搬水泥什么的呢。讲真我其实不需要请人干活，不过我觉得我该存点钱然后拿个大锤砸烂我家的墙。

 **Peter K.** 格林尼治村，16位好友，11条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年9月30日  
这家公司是我的建筑师推荐给我的。他们看上去很不起眼，不过对于时代细节的注重使他们声名鹊起。我的餐厅里有个精致的红木吧台，我很担心普通的承包商会把它弄坏。不过James没有急躁，手艺精当。这是真正的匠人才能做出的真正木工。现在我的餐厅焕然一新。趁装修资讯博客还没给他们宣传抬价，抓紧时间吧。

 **Margo M.** 因伍德，2位好友，55条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年8月17日  
 **在夏天雇他们** 。我家空调系统坏掉，让他们给修好了，我几乎有点失望。我从来没这么庆幸家里客厅能这么热，儿童监护摄像也拍了不少猛料。;)另外，他们还称赞了我做的柠檬水。

 **Brad G.** 史泰登岛，9位好友，8条评论  
★★★★☆ 2016年11月30日  
他们活干得很不错——在我的地下室装了板墙，改造成了我家孩子的娱乐室。我来这里留个好评，因为他们立刻接了电话，按时上门，走的时候还打扫了卫生。价钱很合理。我可能会再雇他们的。但我不会请假监督他们什么的。（？）

 **L.Markov** 新泽西，16位好友，11条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年2月4日  
我的妹妹推荐了这家公司，因为她说跟其他所谓的“设计”公司不一样，这一家具有真正的艺术素质。雇了他们装修我儿子的房间之后（新壁橱、新地板、石膏和 **无毒** 涂料）我还雇了Steve在墙上画了一幅壁画（画的是水下的场景——我儿子的卧室就是按海洋主题设计的，有个潜水圆窗形的镜子，角落里还有捕虾网——很可爱！）加个船舵造型的床（ **可再生** 木材造的！）简直是点睛之笔。整个项目完成效果非常赞。唯一的问题是他们不太愿意到新泽西来。

 **Javier P.** 湾嵴区，2位好友，55条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年12月3日  
老客户了，依旧很激动！一开始，因为Steve没像前两次一样露面我有点失望，不过他的搭档James不仅修好了我坏掉的水池，还修好了我酒窖天花板漏的地方！我本想倒杯酒给他喝的，不过很不幸绊了一跤，把酒都洒他身上了。他甚至都不介意！附图。[图片被举报已删除]绝对推荐！

 **Sara R.** 皇后区，9位好友，8条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年8月16日  
本来我不想评论的，怕这样会有人去占他们便宜，不过请了他们真是非常幸运。工程当中我的丈夫失业了，我还没问的时候他们就提供了一个分期付款的方案。简直是天使。

 **Latoya M.** 哈林东区，16位好友，11条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年2月24日  
我们的新浴室看着超赞，不过没听过他们叫你“夫人”你就不算活过。

 **Sandra K.** 米德伍德，2位好友，55条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年3月2日  
我觉得这年头难找这样的男人了——雇了他们你就知道我什么意思了。更别说自打我爷爷那一辈起我就没见过这么好的手工活了。他们真的懂行，而且有档次。

 **Jane N** 阿斯托利亚，9位好友，8条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年6月6日  
是这样的，这些伙计整修我们施坦威街店一楼的时候，我们老旧的自动洒水灭火系统意外启动了，我们得说，我们这辈子就没见过这么美的东西。我们出了一点损失，保险费也涨了，不过你知道，就算这样也值了。

 **Elizabeth S.** 曼哈顿，16位好友，11条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年9月13日  
（本评论违反了点评网相关规定与条例，已删除）

 **Hildegard W.** 布朗克斯，2位好友，55条评论  
★★★★★ 2016年9月29日  
差点遇上大祸，可今天成了我这辈子最棒的几天之一！夏天下了那么多雨之后，我们的厨房棚顶很多地方被泡坏了。科尼岛设计与装潢公司的伙计们过来帮我们安装洗涤烘干机，就在他们把机器从走廊搬过来的时候，厨房天花板开始塌了——要是没看有一块灰泥掉到了平底煎锅里，我都注意不到！我抬头，很大一片屋顶眼瞧要落下来，然后突然我就到了走廊里。他们有一个人——是Steve吧，我觉得——救了我的命！而另一个还搬着洗涤烘干机。所有人都觉得我夸大其词了，可是我跟你们讲，这两个人是真正的英雄！他们不光安好了洗涤烘干机，还帮我清理了坏掉的厨房，还给修理天花板的费用打了折。我要给我所有的朋友推荐他们。小贴士：可以送他们点曲奇试试看。


End file.
